Gekisou Sentai Carranger
is the twentieth entry of the Super Sentai series. Its footage was used in the American Power Rangers Turbo. Carranger was unique in its nature, due to being a Sentai series that is portrayed as a parody of the Sentai genre itself. Plot Dappu, a young alien from the planet Hazard, is forced to leave his home after it is destroyed by the Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock, a gang of wild thugs who run rampant throughout the universe by causing chaos on planets before ultimately blowing them up. Dappu has knowledge of "Carmagic", a special magic connected to five "car constellations" that give great power. When the Bowzock decide their next target of destruction as Earth, Dappu discovers the power of the five constellations within five beings on the planet, who possess Carmagic within them and the ability to harness the power into becoming the Gekisou Sentai Carranger which can stand up to the space thugs. The five turn out to be five workers at the Pegasus Garage who unknowingly had chosen these constellations as their "dream cars" they ultimately wish to build. When Dappu enters into their lives, they are forced to become the Carranger and stand up to the Bowzock...whether they want to or not! As battle with the Bowzock escalates, the Carranger's problems become aggravated as many unknown, unexpected factors enter into the conflict, including an alien officer with an obsession with traffic safety greater than the team, a malicious instructor, a troublemaking alien fangirl and even a villain falling for a member of the team! Yet with all the crazy factors and problems they face, everything eventually comes to be tied together towards one force: an interstellar mastermind with a twisted plot regarding the Earth's destruction! Characters Carrangers Other Heroes Allies *Hazardian Dapp *Souichirou Tenma *Yoshie Tenma *Ichitarou Tenma *Sigue *Sigtarou *Speed King Max/KK Esu (9) *Imotaku *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock *Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus (35-47)/Exhaus Super-Strong (48) *President Gynamo *Beauty Zonnette/Vanity Mirror Fanbelt *Instructor Ritchihiker (16-28)/RitchiRitchihiker (28-31) *Deputy Leader Zelmoda *Inventor Grotch *BB Saloon **ZokuBlue **ZokuGreen **ZokuYellow **ZokuPink **Space Cockroach Goki-chan (5-48) **JJ Jetton (1-16) *Combatant Wumpers *Gorotsuki BarriCars *Meow BarriCar *Ziyoki BarriCar *Moo BarriCar *Pao BarriCar *Oink BarriCar Evilmagic Mecha *Braking (29-30)/Rebuilt Braking (31) *Norishiron 12 (37-38) **Norishiron Extra (Carranger vs. Ohranger) **Norishiron Final (46) *Sky Gigune (41-43) *Marine Zaboon (41-43) *Land Zuzoon (41-43) Other Villains *Reckless-Driving Fire Engine (1) *Elekinta (14) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Accel Changers Sidearms *Auto Blasters *ViBlades Individual Weapons *Giga Formula **Fender Sword **Muffler Guns **Engine Cannon **Side Knuckles **Bumper Bow *Signaizer *Riddle Bombs Team Cannon *Giga Booster Other Devices *Car Navic *Signal Whistle Vehicles *Speeder Machines *Policepeeder *Radiacar *Wild Cars **Pegasus Thunder **Dragon Cruiser Mecha Carmagic System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha, ● other mecha * RV Robo ** Red Vehicle ** Blue Vehicle ** Green Vehicle ** Yellow Vehicle ** Pink Vehicle * Radiacar / Radiacar Robo * Sirender ● * VRV Robo ** V-Fire ** V-Police ** V-Dump ** V-Dozer ** V-Rescue * Victrailer * Alternate Combination - Scramble Intersection Robo (combination of 2 "Vehicles" & 3 V mecha) Episodes Cast * Yuji Kishi: Kyosuke Jinnai * Yoshihiro Masujima: Naoki Domon * Yoshihiro Fukuda: Minoru Uesugi * Yuka Motohashi: Natsumi Shinohara * Atsuko Kurusu: Youko Yagami * Mari Maruta: Dappu (voice) * Hochu Otsuka: Signalman (voice) * Miki Nagasawa: Sigue (voice) * Misaki Sudo: Radietta Fanbelt/White Racer * Kiyoshi Kobayashi: VRV Master (Voice) * Ed Yamaguchi: Souichirou Tenma * Rika Nanase: Zonnette * Hiroshi Ōtake: Gynamo (voice) * Kyōsei Tsukui: Zelmonda (voice) * Takashi Nagasako: Grotch (voice) * Nobuo Tanaka: Ritchihiker (voice) * Osamu Kobayashi: Emperor Exhaus (voice) * Tomokazu Seki: HH Deeo (Voice, 19) * Shun Yashiro: WW Waritcho (Voice, 20) * Kaneta Kimotsuki: TT Terurin (Voice, 24) * Naoki Tatsuta: DD Domino (Voice, 26) Suit Actors * Kazutoshi Yokoyama: Red Racer (main), RV Robo (main), Fire Fighter, VRV Robo (main), Gynamo * Hirofumi Fukuzawa: Red Racer (sub), RV Robo (sub), VRV Robo (sub), Zelmonda * Yasuhiro Takeuchi: Blue Racer, Police Fighter * Naoki Ōfuji: Green Racer, Dump Fighter * Masaru Ōbayashi: Yellow Racer, Dozer Fighter * Motokuni Nakagawa: Pink Racer, Rescue Fighter, Sirender * Yoshinori Okamoto: Signalman (main) (credited as O-Bitoh) * Kenji Takechi: Signalman (sub), VRV Master (sub) * Takafumi Moriyama: VRV Master (main) * Chie Tanabe: Dappu Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: **Episodes: 1–13, 48 (End Credits) * **Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori **Composition: Takashi Shōji **Arrangement: Keiichi Oku **Artist: Naritaka Takayama **Episodes: 14–48 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori **Composition & Arrangement: Takashi Shōji **Artist: Naritaka Takayama ;Mecha theme *"Gekisou Gattai!! RV Robo" *"Victrailer Kyoudai Naru Machine" *"Zettai Shouri da! VRV" ;Other Songs *Kuru! Kurumagic Power! *Seishun Circuit *Kokoro no Mama ni *Ore-tachi wa Carranger *Shirobai Yarou Signalman (theme for both Signalman and Sirender) *CATCH THE WIND *Dappu no Uta Dappu! *Pegasus Thunder GO! GO! GO! *Carranger Ondo *Carranger Kagayaku *Utaou! Koutsu Anzen ~Carranger ni Nareru n ja~ *Dakara Tatakau Carranger *Yume Miru Zonette *Gekisou Taisou Carranger *Shoot! Carranger *Kazoete Battle Da! Carranger!! *Kumori Sora no Yoru Dakara *Yumemiru Love-Love Radietta *RED ZONE Battle wa BIN! BIN! BIN! *Doko Made mo, Itsu Made mo *Bousou Sentai Zokuranger *Gekisou Machine Daishugou!! *Merry Xmas! from Carranger Stage Shows * Carranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *The commercial sequence for Carranger, or "Eyecatch", showing a Ranger Vehicle racing forward, was kept for Power Rangers Turbo *Though without a traditional Sixth Ranger, this season possessed a wannabe Sixth in Radietta Fanbelt, a fangirl who claimed to be the "White Racer" of the season. An official Sentai fan becoming a Sixth would actually occur in Gokaiger. *This is the first of two series to change the opening theme song: from episode 14 to the end, the "Full Accel" version of the "Gekisou Sentai Carranger" is used as the theme song, with the original version only being used again in the closing credits of the final episode. The only other season to do this completely changed the entire opening. *This season possesses the first time that a mecha has interchangable parts, as shown with the bizarre formation of the Scramble Intersection Robo. While used for comedy at this time, this would foreshadow the multi-combination mechs that would become standard in Sentai starting with Gaoranger. *This is the second season with a "vs. movie" but the first to treat it as an event instead of merely an extra episode as Ohranger had. **Though Carranger was not treated as an anniversary season due to Ohranger, it would be the only one within a 5-year sequence which would have a traditional "vs movie", due to the first "vs. Super Sentai" movie appearing 5 years later with the anniversary being counted by season instead of by years since Gorenger. External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/car.html Gekisou Sentai Carranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/激走戦隊カーレンジャー Gekisou Sentai Carranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Over-Technology